


A World to Save

by Maplestrazsa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Kind of since harry is fixing things, More tags as the story advances, Time Travel, Uzushio Village, in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplestrazsa/pseuds/Maplestrazsa
Summary: Harry led his full life, lived to old age with his friends and family, then died peacefully.Only then does he realize what being 'The Master Of Death' implies. Apparently it was great misunderstanding.Traveling along the Realms of Death, he finds a world on the brink of destruction and meets a Sage with a plea.Save his Two Sons and the World from their Warring Feud.Well, Harry always did have a 'Saving People Thing'. Could he really refuse?(Or, the Fic where Hagoromo asks Harry to fix the Elemental Nation, and Harry can't say no.)





	1. A New World

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Another Fic while i haven't touched my other ones in months? Yes, and I am sorry about that. I recently restarted watching Naruto and reading The Cursed Child and it would not leave my mind to make a cross over. It's unfortunate but once I get an idea it won't leave until I write something on paper, and makes thinking up ideas for other Fics in a completely different Fandom a little hard. So, here is my obligatory Time Travel, Fix it, cross over fic. Now all I need is a self-insert and I'm all set. XD 
> 
> This fic is currently Gen until I decide on a pairing, since I'm not entirely sure which generation Harry will interact with the most. If you guys want, you can offer suggestions in the comments if you like. Note that none of Naruto's generation will probably get picked since Harry will be like super old by then time line wise and it would be super weird to do that. 
> 
> This is also Unbeta'd so any spelling/Grammer errors please don't hesitate to tell me and I'll be sure to change it. I'm also super behind of Shippoden and end stuff so any irregularities in the Lore of Naruto, just go with it? I'm trying to keep up with research to keep the history time line straight.

Harry sighed as he watched over the dark realm around him. It had been quite some time since he had ended up here and, though he was not ungrateful, it was getting a little boring. Since his death, which was contently dying in his sleep of old age, he had been wandering the Realm of Death. His possible friend, the enigmatic essence that could tentatively be called Death, had explained that since Harry had mastered the challenges of the deathly hallows the Wizard was granted the privilege of being Death’s Companion in his after life. 

Apparently the whole Master of Death thing had been a misunderstanding. No one could command Death, but they could certainly walk side by side with it. As Harry had done most of his life, narrowly avoiding mortal wounds at his job and miraculously surviving the more underhanded and unintentionally deadly pranks of his friends and family. His death had been the latest Death could give him, since no one could live forever, allowing him a long life surrounded by the love of family and friends. 

It allowed him to enter his afterlife content and without any regrets. Getting to see his family, his parents, his friends lost to time had been the greatest gift, and just as he had felt settled with his afterlife the next great adventure had come calling. 

In the form of a little girl. 

Harry still didn’t know why Death had chosen to appear to him as a small girl wearing a black sundress, with long flowing black hair, completely black eyes, and luminescent white skin. The only explanation had been that Death could be anything it wanted to be and had no real reason for what it appeared as. It was very probable that the immortal entity was just bored. 

In any case, being told by a small seemingly 5 year old girl that Harry wasn’t limited to just his own afterlife had been hard to believe. Until he had been dragged into the afterlife of his Mentor, Severus Snape, and said afterlife would never be mentioned again. Harry would like to keep the image his had of his teacher as is. 

This lead to his current circumstances, sitting in a desolate Realm with not much to look at. When a soul is reincarnated, the afterlife they had been occupying is emptied for the next soul. Walking into another afterlife who he didn't know just seemed rude and Harry had already visited everyone he could think of, multiple times. Sitting on a large boulder staring out into the black horizon is how Death found him, the entity looking like a stern older man in a suit this time. 

“Have you finish exploring, Harry?” The entity’s voice changed with its appearance, but never lost the hollow echoing that accompanied it. Harry himself looked as he did what he became the Head of the Auror Department, around the age of 32, more filled out then his waif of a teenage self. He could look however he wanted, at any age, but he enjoyed the memories associated with this age. Harry reached up and ran a hand through his longer hair, wondering if he should it pin it up. 

“Yeah, I suppose I am, Death.” Once Death had explained to him how to manoeuvre though the different Afterlives the being had said They would return once Harry’d had his fill. Perhaps the entity had something more in mind for him. 

“If you wish it, I can show you more.” The entity had never pushed Harry into doing anything, just offering options and letting him experience things himself. The Wizard was thankful, but he assumed the entity only did so because they knew Harry wouldn’t be pushed into anything. Harry had a huge stubbornness streak, only dwarfed by his ‘saving people thing’ as Hermione had dubbed it. 

Death raised their hand and offered it to Harry, who grabbed it without any hesitation. The dark realm around them seemed to shift, morphing into a softer, brighter land. There wasn’t any ground or recognizable landscape, just a kaleidoscope of color and positive feelings. 

“I haven’t seen this before. Where are we?” Harry looked around curiously, feet flat like his was standing but there was only more colors swirling around them. The entity let go of his hand, seemingly unaffected by being the only black speck in the bright colors. 

“This is the Pure Land, The afterlife of an entirely difference plane of existence. An Alternate World.” Death seemed very nonchalant about it but Harry looked with wide eyes at the entity. “An Alternate World? Like, separate from the Wizarding world? Or from Earth entirely?” It wasn’t the most surprising thing Harry had seen but it was a bit startling. 

“That is correct. You will find no one from your past here, or your future. This plane exists to continue the cycle of reincarnation for this World. It functions quite differently from your own, as souls share one Afterlife instead of generating personal paradises. I thought you might like to explore. No one will know of you here.” The entity stood patiently while Harry took in his situation. 

Frankly, Harry was quite relieved about the anonymity. One of the biggest problems he had encountered in his own World was walking into a new Afterlife and finding a Fan. Trying to talk to people who thought they knew everything about him and had never met him was exhausting. It was one of the reasons he stopped visiting new people and stuck strictly to people who knew him. The Afterlives had gotten a bit... boring, over time. The mind needed something new now and then. 

“So, I won’t like, mess up this cycle or something will I? I’m still a soul, even marked by Death.” Harry subtly rubbed the mark of the Deathly Hallows that had replaced his lightning bolt scar. It was small and easily hidden by his hair but still prominent and a subject of much curiosity for anyone who caught sight of it. 

The entity chuckled, sounding like breaking ice. “No. Your soul does not belong in the cycle so it will not be selected. It is quite impossible for you to enter the living realm of this place that way. Enjoy, I will return when you are ready.” The entity disappeared in a swirl of black that was hastily swallowed by the ambient colors. 

Harry sighed as he was left alone but didn’t question it. Death was an entity of little answers, only speaking of anything of necessity and allowing Harry to discover the ‘trivial’ details on his own. The wizard didn't begrudge the entity its haste, Death was a busy Entity, it waited for no one. 

With nothing left to do Harry shrugged and started walking forward, though it hardly felt like it. The swirl of ambient colors was hardly a great land mark for direction of movement. It felt like a great amount of time had passed yet none at all when another being slowly appeared before him. Harry paused in his walking, allowing the other to approach, curiously looking over the new arrival. 

It was a new World, so Harry wasn’t too surprised about the differences he could see between himself and the newcomer. He(?) was donned in a white robe which had halves of the yin-yang symbol adorned along the collar. Light brown hair spiked along side two forehead ridges and was tied on one side burn. A long trailing beard reminded Harry of Dumbledore, though it was not tucked into a belt. The forehead seemed to hold a third eye that was more rings then a traditional eye, with his two eyes holding red irises with pinwheel pupils. He wore a necklace with 6 beads and held a staff with one end a broken ring and the other a full ring enclosing six more rings. 

All in All, looking no more then another eccentric older man to Harry. The Wizarding World had seen stranger. 

“Hello, who might you be? Did you find me, or have I found you?” Harry smiled welcomingly, stance relaxed even though he was currently wearing his Auror uniform. It was much more... combative looking then the Monk look the newcomer was sporting. 

“Hello, Stranger. I do not know how you came to be in this place but I have not felt your presence or the presence of your departed companion before. I, indeed, came to find you. New souls are not common in this place, this realm of Chakra and rebirth. I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, also known as the Sage of Six Paths. May I ask of your name?” The Sage reminded Harry greatly of Dumbledore, how his old teacher spoke softly and carefully, but also kind and welcoming. He was almost instantly put at ease, feeling no ill intent from the Sage.

“Hello, Hagoromo. I am Harry Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have to ask thought, what is a Sage? It seems like an important distinction.” Harry offered his hand, getting a curious but firm shake in return. The man, alien, sage, smiled and turned, waving Harry to following him as he started to walk. “The pleasure is mine, Harry. Ah, yes. I did think this would be the case. Come, to explain what a Sage is I will need to explain so much more. A world of knowledge, one would say.” 

Harry shrugged and followed after the floating man, curious about the black balls that seemed to circle along the ground. As they walked their surroundings seemed to ripple then morph into color, then shape, until they were no longer in the kaleidoscope of the Pure Land, and instead were firmly in the middle of a field where a gigantic beast with ten limbs and one massive eye is battling two small humanoid forms. They look eerily like the man next to him. “Alright, this is kind of neat. I’m guessing some sort of memory projection?” 

“Close, Harry. This is the past. My past, to be specific. We cannot change it but it will be beneficial to show instead of trying to explain with just words.” The Sage gestured to the raging battle, the beast, and a nearby massive tree. 

Harry listened raptly as the sage explain the history of this battle, The arrival of Kaguya Otsutsuki, her life, her transgression of eating the fruit and giving the world Chakra. What Chakra was, what it could do, and why the pair of brothers were currently battling a gigantic Chakra manifestation. 

“We eventually defeated the creature by sealing it inside myself. I became the first Jinchuriki, or Demon Host. The Husk left behind was eventually sealed into the moon and the Chakra of the Ten-tailed beast split into Nine entities that became known as the Tailed Beasts. I passed my legacy, my knowledge, my Ninshu, to my son Asura, which is one of my greatest failings. In doing so I split my sons into a raging war that has lasted into reincarnated generations.” As the sage explained, Harry saw flashes of the Tailed Beast being sealed, of nine humongous creatures of various tails, and the creation of the moon. 

It ended with the pair standing across two warring brothers, one wishing to continue the peace of Ninshu and the other wishing to destroy it, creating a new technique of Ninjutsu. Harry listened with wide, curious eyes, allowing the Sage to finish before responding. “It sounds like this world has seen quite a lot of hardship. I get the feeling that this is quite the condensed version of all this.” Harry looked on curiously as the peaceful brother managed to fend off the vengeful one and the promise to continue the feud over generations was born. 

The sage nodded as the scene changed into a large scale battle between two fast moving forces. One side was full of black haired people with unusual red eyes, and the other a bit more mixed people headed by a man wielding the very trees around him in combat. “To give the entire story would take much to long. Days upon days of viewing events. Unfortunately, the world does not have that long. This is the Senju and Uchiha clans. The descendent of my sons.” 

The battle was intense and bloody, bodies dropping frequently from weapons and the very elements themselves. The Senju seemed to be fairing a little better, some of the members having a semblance of healing power while the Uchiha seemed to lack anything other then first aid practices. Harry took in slow breathes, suppressing his natural instinct to jump into the battle and halt the mass death. “I take it this is the feud they were talking about?” 

The sage nodded sadly as the Uchiha retreated into the foliage, leaving the Senju to collect their injured. It didn’t seem like many of the Uchiha had remained alive in the mass of bodies. “Yes, the clans warred heavily, unaware of the true nature of their ancient hatred for one another. At first I had hope. My reincarnated sons managed to find peace in the savage lands of Warring Ninja Clans, and founded the first village with the treaty between Senju and Uchiha.” A village grew around them, made with the same power the leader of the Senju wielded, large trees sprouting in desolate grasslands. 

The village was built with both clansman helping but, it seemed the people elected the Senju Leader as the Village leader, creating a split once more. Asura won over Indra once again. “The Uchiha leader, Madara, still felt split from the village. He felt preyed upon, his clans strength being used to just further the rise of the Senju and they would be tossed away soon enough. The Uchiha were weary, however, and they wanted the peace and security the village could provide. Instead of following Madara in rebelling against the treaty, attacking other budding villages and trying to dominate the growing world, they allowed him to be driven from the village and history repeated itself.” 

The scene changes to the two clan leaders battling, The Uchiha using the massive Nine Tailed Fox in his control, tearing up the landscape and creating a huge valley where a lush river used to run. Eventually, the Senju leader defeated and killed the Uchiha, leaving the Village to it’s quest for mutual peace. Harry watched it all with a critical eye, soaking up the details. While he was enjoying the impromptu history lesson he could tell the Sage had a reason for explaining all of this. 

“So, this village continued on under the leadership of Ninshu? That Hirashima Senju seems like a man who would strive for world peace.” The scene morphed, revealing an utterly destroyed village. It wasn't the same one, this one surrounded by cliffs and lush jungle, with buildings straddling a river. 

“Unfortunately, that vision of peace would not last. In the continuing history three more Shinobi Wars occurred that wiped out many small villages. This one in particular, Uzushiogakure, is of a particular sadness to me. Asura’s descendents created two clans, The Senju and The Uzumaki. The Senju helped create Konohagakure, and the Uzumaki created this place. They are border villages and respected their shared histories, remaining steadfast allies. That loyalty lead to this small, sister village, being completely destroyed in one day. It was a large blow to Konoha.” The ruins were desolate and forgotten, but seemed to be not raided. As if even the enemies that had brought down the village could not bear to sully the remains. 

Harry couldn’t stop himself from looking at the tattered remains of clothing, weapons, and a few bones left in the rubble. An entire community, gone in one day. He could not help but compare it to The Battle of Hogwarts. If the castle would have looked like this if he had lost. “It’s horrible. Why? Who would have done this?” 

The Sage gave a grim smile, letting the scene fade until it swirled into the picture of two boys. One was obviously another Uchiha while the other was a rambunctious sunshine blonde. “War leads to terrible results, but I now you already understand that. This is the next reincarnation of my sons, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Both had lead very troubled lives and have come into the situation of what I myself had thought long resolved.” The two boys fought in the same valley made years earlier, the Uchiha coming out victorious this time, and they both grew with the sunshine blonde chasing after his errant friend. It ended with the boys, now grown Men, coming face to face with the reformed Ten Tailed beast. With the help from the very sage beside him the boys prevailed and finally defeated Uchiha Madara. 

That is until Sasuke betrayed Naruto and tried to take over the illusion covering the world and enslaving the world. And won. The moon glowed red and Indra had finally exacted his vengeance. 

The scene faded back into the kaleidoscope of colors, Harry standing facing the Sage. “I have a feeling that this wasn’t supposed to be the end, right? Sasuke wasn’t supposed to take over, Naruto was supposed to lead the way out of the illusion.” The sage nodded sadly, placing his staff in his lap and sitting cross legged. 

“Yes. I had hoped after so many years, so many attempts, they would have finally seen the way to reconciliation. I have tried over and over, many different ways of making the outcome appear different but always one of my sons suffers. Hope is a fragile thing to hold onto but, mine remains firm. I have just met my newest solution.” The sage smiled up at Harry, eyes twinkling with confidence. 

Harry just sighed and crossed his arms, already knowing where this is going. “I’m Sorry, Hagoromo, but I cannot interfere. I am not of this world, part of its flow. There is no way for me to intervene unless I can from this plane.” It wasn’t the first time a soul had asked him to intervene, to change a dark past. Some things are meant to happen in order to further a universe. His mother sacrificing herself so Harry could live was one such event and Harry had already come to accept this fact. 

The Sage seemed to wilt a tad but turned thoughtful. “Yes, I suppose sending you into another body that is already occupied would cause... problems. Not just for them but yourself as well. A body is only meant to house one soul. Perhaps.. not a body, but a vessel?” Hagoromo seemed to mull over his idea, leaving Harry a bit lost. 

“I do not know what you mean, Hagoromo. I won’t permit myself to become another horcrux, even if I remain whole. I know this Chakra of yours isn’t like my own skills but the idea doesn't seem that far off.” Harry would not put his soul, whole or in pieces, within a person or object to be locked inside. It was bad enough the Shinobi locked the Tailed Beasts in children, jailing conscious beings just because they were a convenient power source and not tamable natural forces. 

“On the contrary, Harry, you may enter a vessel of Chakra if you desire without trapping your soul.” Harry didn’t startle when Death suddenly appeared next to him, in the form of a voluptuous woman, used to the entity coming and going as it wished. Hagoromo seemed to twitch, curiously looking at the being that seemed to radiate raw energy. 

“Oh? You seem weirdly invested in this.” Harry eyed the entity curiously, unsure of why it had stepped in now. It all seemed to cleanly set up and the Wizard felt like he had been played into a situation he might just regret becoming a part of. 

“Chakra is not like your magical abilities. It is literally the energy of the body, the soul, and the world. Having a body of Chakra made of your own Chakra would be just your own body made manifest by the world. Chakra is present here, in the gateway of Purgatory, and into the realm of the Elemental Nations. You would not be reincarnating, so much as coming into being as yourself.” Death explained this all in a deadpan tone, looking at Hagomoro more then Harry. The Sage seemed to perk up a lot, mind already whirling in options. 

“Yes, that is true. The Biju, the Tailed Beasts, do not actually die. Their bodies of Chakra return to the cycle of nature and eventually return whole once more. We would not be adding your soul to a body awaiting reincarnation, so much as allowing you to coalesce naturally by the Chakra’s will.” Hagoromo rubbed his chin in contemplation, puzzling over the dilemma. “But, how would we start this cycle? His, magic was it?, is not part of the natural flow.”

Harry inhaled and sighed softly, looking at the pair. “Now, hold on. Who even decided I was going to this World? To do what? When? And why? I have no business intruding on another World.” He tried to look sternly at the entity and sage but only received amused looks in return. 

“Harry, It was already decided you would go when you learned of the fate of those Two Brothers. Already, I can see you thinking of how to keep the world from ending in a Red Moon.” Death spoke frankly, The Sage smiling softly beside them. Harry again felt a little cheated, placing his hands on his hips in aggravation. “You knew. You brought me here and you knew.” 

Death just smirked while the Sage softly laughed, Harry turning away from the conspiring pair. Damn him and his predictability. Damn his Saving People Thing. Groaning, he softly rubbed his forehead before sighing in deafeat. “Alright, Fine. I can see you can’t be dissuaded. I know I can’t fix everything in this world, Some things need to happen, but I’m not going in blind either.” 

The Sage smiled sadly and nodded, waving his hand and changing their surroundings once more. “Yes, you are correct. Konoha must come to be, and so must the Senju and Uchiha to build it. Unfortunately, the deep rooted hatred in Madara cannot be changed. The Valley of the End must come to be... But, that is were we can step in. The Second war does not need to come to pass. Unfortunately, we cannot stop the first since building the villages is what ignites the struggle for lands and power.” The image of Konoha comes to be, people and ninja milling in the bright streets with happy smiles. The Styled leaves shared space with the small spirals on head bands, a mixing of clans and culture. 

“Likewise, the destruction of Uzushiogakure in the Second War does not need to be either.” Harry watched the happy lives around him, so much different to the destroyed village left at the end of the World. A vision of the future as it could be. 

Harry hummed, tilting his head a bit. “Well, that is all well and good, but how am I, one person, supposed to stop a War? I doubt an unknown man will have much pull with the Village Leaders.” Harry just let the novel idea of being an Unknown Man settle his body, relaxing into the idea. The chance to be Just Harry, truly just himself for once, was almost worth the struggle of fixing an Entire World. 

The Sage smiled, waving his hand and parting the crowds of people to show a few faces. People who looked like they had rough pasts, just simple people with all many of different headbands and cultures. “Perhaps it is cliche of me to say but, I believe a single man could change the world. All you need is a little guidance. I will teach you the ways of Chakra, the ways of the Six Paths, and I will explain who will need to be stopped in order to save Konoha and Uzushio. To save my family.” 

Harry studied the faces of the men and woman before him, then looked at Death and Hagomoro. The entity looked blank and unmoved, but the Sage looked bright and more lively then Harry had seen since the man had arrived to greet him. Sighing once more, Harry gave the pair a lop sided smile and waved a hand at the Sage. 

“Well, Shall we start? It looks like I have a lot to learn if I want to save the world.”


	2. A new body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry enters the new world and tries to get used to his new body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back with a new chapter. I am hoping that I can get a chapter out each week.   
> So far my plan is to update every Saturday. If not Saturday then Sunday mornings.   
> Each chapter should be hopefully at least 2000 words, enough for some plot movement.   
> Enjoy!

Learning about Chakra had been a fun experience. Death had left them again after Harry agreed to help the Sage, leaving the pair to explore the properties of the Pure Land and moments in time. Harry learned about the history of the tailed beasts, the Nine siblings made from the Chakra of the Juubi. How they functioned as Chakra constructs like his own body will once he’s been given it. The Tailed Beasts could die, in the sense of losing their physical body, but not in the sense of moving to the Pure Land and reincarnating. 

Instead their Chakra merged with the ambient Nature Chakra and eventually reformed a new body. The Biju would then have to regain their previous strength but would be essentially reborn as themselves. Harry would be part of this process until either Chakra itself disappeared or Death themselves pulled him from the cycle. The being mentioned it would only do so once Harry was ready to leave this world, mission completed. There was no mention of him failing at all, which Harry believed was a little too hopeful in his abilities. 

Since his body will be made of Chakra Harry will have complete control of it, down to size, shape, and species. Harry had been a little confused on that point, since he’d just expected to be more or less like a human, but eventually figured out that Chakra was pure Life. It did not distinguish between humans or animals, insects or plants, elements or physical being. Chakra is, was, and will be the Magic of this world, infused into everything. He could make himself entirely out of water just by using Chakra, make himself as small as a bee or as large as a house, even give himself a hundred legs if he wanted. 

Chakra was only limited by skill, control, and the imagination. Being a being of pure Chakra, raw and untouched by the World, Harry would have no set boundaries, no limits, unless he found them himself. 

It was a harrowing feeling, having so much freedom to just be and explore his own self, that Harry couldn’t help but feel respect for this world. Magic had never felt like this. It had always been limited to a wand, to a spell, a phrase or a feeling. There was only so many spells, vast as it were, and so very many limits on which ones could be used. This people, these Shinobi, found new ways to use this Chakra daily and shared it with their children, with their village and the world. Explored it and lived in it with their entire bodies, their entire life and soul. 

Magic was whimsical, an escape and joy to use, but over his life it had become just a tool. A skill for his job and his life but never just him. It never made up the entirety of his being, his purpose and way of living. There was never a time that he couldn’t stop using his magic and just live without it. Not like this, Not with Chakra. People died by losing too much, perfectly healthy but losing the very energy to live. 

It was this vast respect that allowed him to learn what Sage Mode was. Being made of pure Chakra would make him unable to become a true Sage, since the mixing of Chakra would be a natural state for his body. In essence, if he could control the amount of Physical, Spiritual, and Natural Chakra that composed his body then he technically could become permanently in a sort of Sage Mode if he could keep up the amount of Natural Chakra at a steady level. Essentially becoming something more then a human Biju. 

Harry couldn't actually practice any of this in the Pure Land since his body was pure spiritual energy in this space. It was all theory and speculation, which could easily prove false once he gained his body, but it was a good stepping off point. There would be much time exploring his options once he joined the living world. 

“I wish I could give you more, of Knowledge, of Practice, of Time, but the more we wait the closer the world comes to ruin and soon this place will perish once the Chakra of the world is lost.” Hagoromo sat peacefully over his Truthseeker Orbs, the black balls Harry had noticed in their first meeting, looking out over a lush Valley. Harry’s lessons had spanned over vast amounts of time, seeing many of the Hidden Villages and key people to watch for. Harry’s first major lesson was the key components of the Fall of Uzushio. 

It all came down to the second shinobi war, which was instigated by Konoha, and led to the destruction of many countries. It was the start of the downfall of the Elemental Nations and the first point in time they could correct history without losing the advantage of knowing this future. 

“I know, Hagoromo. I could spend a life time here and still learn something new every minute. You have given me much, as much as you can without being able to apply this knowledge, and I thank you for that. I hope it will be enough.” Harry looked at the river that flowed through the valley, which marked the sight of a battle that would yet to happen, and felt guilt. He could not stop the betrayal of Madara Uchiha, could not give up that advantage of knowing exactly where the Black Zetzu would be in the next years, and he felt sorrow for the pain he would have to let Konoha feel for the good of the rest of the world. 

The Greater Good. Harry hated that concept but it couldn’t be helped this time. He’d already tried changing Hagoromo’s mind. 

“You are ready, Harry?” Death appeared beside them, the patch of grass they stood on beginning to wilt. They were a teenager this time, in a boys school uniform. Harry was always so curious about the faces Death chose but decided to leave it. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know their origin. 

“Yes, Thank you for lending him to me. I have a good feeling this time that everything will work out.” Hagoromo offered the entity a sad smile while Harry stood up and rubbed the grass off his pants. Death just smirked and turned to the Wizard. 

“I will be the one to make you energy and send you through to the living world. While it is usually my job to take, I suppose this once I can give a helping hand. Besides, I have waited much too long to catch that Zetzu.” The wide grin that came over the young teenagers face was ghastly and Harry was glad that Death usually didn’t show emotions. It would be enough for nightmares for the rest of his existence otherwise. 

“Please, Don’t smile like that again.. It’s kind of extremely creepy..” Harry couldn’t stop the sigh, despite trying hard to keep the reaction contained. He’d already been compared to a Nara a couple of times during his time learning. It wasn’t his fault that the pair of meddlers in his life were, well, Troublesome. 

“Harry, I have hunted that abomination since it’s creation. It is the single most infuriating thing about this world and has caused ceaseless instances of early Death in the world. I do not like my realm to be toyed with. This world will end and enter my realm when it is meant to and not a moment sooner.” Death was uncharacteristically angry, showing more emotion then Harry had ever seen. Then again, the entity was unhealthily obsessed with It’s ‘Job’ and Harry decided best not to comment. 

“Well, if everything goes as planned, then the Infinite Tsukuyomi will never happen. Harry will neutralize that threat before it can manipulate Naruto and Sasuke. Before it can sink into the Akatsuki.” Hagoromo spoke up while Death arranged Harry in order to send him to the living world. 

Harry was standing still as Death wrote on his body, writing symbols down his front at the key Chakra points. “I will send you into the Chakra flow and you will have to form your body gradually like the Biju do. Your soul will determine what it will look like at first, a basis to work off of. Any major events in your past, any traumas or soul scarring instances will reflect on your body. Chakra will not see it as defects and instead incorporate it into your body as a reflection.” Death explained as it stepped back.

Harry was suddenly wary of this whole thing, standing in a valley that would be forever changed in history. “Should I be worried about that..?” Harry watched as Death raised a hand, an eerie black haze covering it. 

“Probably. Good Luck and Enjoy, Harry.” Death smirked and the black haze pulsed, making the symbols on Harry’s body respond. The world swirled around him and hazed into muted colors, then greys, then darkness. It didn’t quite feel like losing consciousness but he could no longer feel himself. A last echo, the voice of a tired Sage, followed him down into the abyss. 

“Thank You, Harry.” 

.  
.  
.

The next moment Harry was aware of was flickering light. Not quite like a burnt light bulb. Not quite like a flame of a fire place or even the wick of a candle light. It flowed, it rippled, changed, dimmed and brightened in irregular bursts. It was strangely beautiful, lighting up the darkness around him in flashes of colors, searing reds to subtle greens and soothing blues, Ice whites and sunny yellows changing to deep indigo and violets. It changed and morphed, moving around and up through him like a river. It stuck to him, changing his body from vague to a mosaic of interlocking instances of colors. They melded and blended, swirling inside and giving him a place in the flow, another flash along the river. Until the river gently brought him to the outskirts of the stream and left him on the shore of darkness. 

With a sigh Harry opened his eyes, wincing at the searing light that came from the action. Blinking slowly he adjusted to the bright white which morphed into a lovely shade of blue. Inhaling he could taste the air, full of salt and fresh scent of greenery, of heat baked sand and humidity on the wind. Blinking his visioned cleared more, revealing the blue to be a wide stretched body of water disappearing over the horizon. The water rippled and lazily washed ashore, breaking over the white sands in front and underneath him. The sand was warm, soft yet rough, glittering in the sunlight. 

It was a beautiful sight, one Harry would remember. His first memory in this World, in the Elemental Nation. He tried to roll over, to place his hands underneath him and sit up, but his arms seemed to be in the way. Too big, too clumsy, unable to do the motion he wanted. Instead he raised his head, finding his vision going up, and up, and up, until he could see over the small trees on his right. See over the canopy of the low hanging jungle. 

Harry reared back, startled, letting out a hiss and bringing his arms forward. Large, fiery red and orange wings swept forward in front of him, producing a huge gust of wind that roared over the canopy of the forest, sending birds flying and leaves bursting into the wind. Looking down revealed his body to be long, serpentine, and covered in deep green scales with white tips. The red wings were attached to his body around where shoulders felt like they should be, large and elegant, red, orange, gold shimmering in the sunlight. Another startled wing flap had him rising up into the air, his feet or maybe tail, leaving the sand and having him floating above the coast line. He was flying. 

Maybe Death wasn’t just being cheeky when they told Harry that he should probably be worried about the life experiences thing. The startled flight was short lived, depositing Harry into the water of the ocean and creating a huge wave of water. Thankfully the shore was shallow and he easily raised his head over the water line. A few flicks of his wings on instinct had the liquid off his feathers and the appendages ready for flight once again. 

Apparently Harry’s Chakra had decided his soul would best be reflected by being some sort of flying serpent. It took a few minutes in order to understand how to move his body, slowly sliding from the water and laying on the sand again. The warmth was nice, soaking into his scaly skin and relaxing his muscles. His wings spread, drying further in the sun, resting in the position he had awakened in. 

Troublesome.  
.  
.  
.  
The first few days of his new life was spent learning about his new body. Molding Chakra could have changed his appearance back to a human but he’d first have to know just how to mold Chakra in this form. All of his learning had been done with hand signs and human Chakra coils, which required having hands to do them. It was more than a little difficult to translate that into feathered wings or a snake tail. 

Moving around had become easier and he found moving in the forest much simpler if he kept his wings tight to his body, functioning like an actual snake. He also found that he didn’t crave food or water, not having once felt the need to nourish himself. Harry still drank a bit of water from a river, to test if he needed it, and found that his body would process the raw materials into Chakra. He could still taste and eat it fine but he didn’t need to. Pulling in Natural Chakra from around him sustained him easily enough, if he ever needed to use his Chakra. 

Harry could eat fruit, berries and, on one memorable occasion, fish but didn’t require it. He did it mostly just to see if he could. Thankfully, since he hadn’t been too excited to learn how to hunt prey, his large body would have taken a lot of food to upkeep if it was true flesh and blood. 

Flying was becoming another obstacle as well. He could move his arms easily enough, use the motion to lift himself up, but controlling his height, speed, and direction was becoming a struggle. Hopefully he wouldn’t be needing that particular skill for a while. 

Harry had found a small body of water with a reflective surface in the forest, finding that his head was that of a snake. The top of his head was the start of his feathers and they grew down to his wings and stopped just after. His scales lost the white tips and green on his face, instead they were pure black. Just below where the red feathers began, on what he associated as his forehead, was a lightning bolt in white scales surrounded by a circle. It just barely touched the top of his eyes, a strange combination of his scar and the deathly hallows mark that had taken its place. Even in a new life his soul had been marked and carried it with him. 

His days bled into curiously trying various fruits, exploring the forest he had found himself next to, and practicing his flying. He had no idea if he was on a continent or an island, knowing the map of the Nations from what Hagoromo had shown him. He knew that the Land of Fire had the largest trees but the ones in this forest seemed smaller, more wide spread and low then sprawling giants. It was a good guess that he wasn't anywhere near Konoha then. 

Harry started following the coast farther and farther away from his original arrival point, trying to find something that could tell him where he was. He tested his Chakra daily, trying to do the exercises that Hagoromo had told him to do right away in order to build his control. Sticking leaves to his skin came easily, moving them around was harder, and tree climbing was out since he was bigger then most of the trees around him. 

Instead, he started water walking. Or, to be more precise, trying to swim along the top of the water without getting his wings wet. It was hit or miss and Harry found himself often falling into the rolling waves. 

Harry needed a way to not be a gigantic flying snake if he wanted to be able to change anything. A forked tongue didn’t lend itself well to speech and that would only help if he knew the language. He wasn’t entirely sure if English was even the language here since the realm of Death crossed language barriers, easily by spirits communicating intent and translating instantly. 

It was one of these many instances of practicing, swimming along the coast line, that Harry met his first native of the Elemental Nations. It was quite by accident, Harry focusing on keeping his large body atop the surface of the water, swimming along a jagged cliff that led to a sharp corner. Turning the corner, getting used to moving his body in something more then a straight line, Harry suddenly had a person run into his snout. Two more people stood further down on the water, standing atop the water with enviable ease, and seemed to be shouting warnings at him. 

Harry reared up, startled at the sudden appearance of humans, causing the one that had ran into his nose to jump back and land on the water next to the other humans. He took a moment to study them, the ninja clothing obvious, trying to find a hint of who they belonged to. Each one was wearing a light blue vest, the same color as the sea sky, with various long or short sleeved shirts in white or lighter colors. They would blend well into the horizon of the sea against the sky. They all held up a weapon in a defensive stance, looking up at him with wide eyes. Two of them had the head bands that ninja wear tied on their legs, facing to the side, but the one who’d ran into him had it proudly displayed on their forehead. 

It was a circle containing a swirl etched inside. The symbol of a lost village. The symbol of Uzushio. 

Well.

At least Death was kind enough to drop him nearby his first objective. 

The group looked up at him, seemingly waiting for him to make the first move. At least the encounter had given him some perspective on how large his body was. The human who had ran into him had reached his eyes, meaning one average human was the size of his face. That made his body roughly ten humans in length. Harry wasn’t the best at math but he was kind of long, though thin. He could probably easily carry eight people without losing mobility. 

The situation was tense, Harry could see, the small group waiting for him to act first. They had weapons up, some Kunai and a sword of some sort. He was just about to back up, maybe try to come off as non threatening and try to follow and see where Uzushio was, when his inattention caught up with him. 

His water walking was getting better but was still a work in progress. He startled and let out an angry hiss when his tail, the portion still on the water surface, sunk into the water and the waves dragged him down. 

Apparently, it was hard to be intimidating when you were flailing like a baby bird trying to escape a small pond. By the time Harry decided to accept his fate, wings laying flat on the water and head disappointingly laying on the water, the only parts still on top of the water, the woman in the small group was already keeled over in laughter. 

So much for being making a powerful first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who expected Harry's new body to be a Flying Serpent? Anyone? :> ties into the story so don't worry! He will be human... eventually :D  
> Please Kudos/Comment! I love hearing from you guys!   
> And if you see any grammar/spelling errors please let me know since this in unbeta'd.


	3. A new goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uzushio finds a new threat and works to deal with it, Harry doesn't know what he's gotten himself into once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's Sunday once again and another chapter! So far the Sunday update schedule looks to be the best since I can work in bits and pieces during the week to give you guys at least decently sized chapters, as well as fine tune it on Saturdays. This chapter introduces the OCs for Uzushio, since the village doesn't have much known about it other then its main clan was Uzumaki I've taken a stab at some head canons to fill in the gaps. Hopefully the plot will take off a bit faster once this introduction phase is done. Hopefully you enjoy!

Uzushiogakure is a peaceful village. It’s slightly isolated and surrounded by coastal jungle and the ocean. It’s past of strife and war had become just a shadow in the years after the first shinobi war. Their history with Konoha and the shared ancestor of Uzumaki and Senju gave the two villages a more in depth connection then just an alliance of convenience and protection. The marriage between Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito further cemented the villages as allies, as well as the transfer of the Biju Kyuubi from Uzushio to Konoha. 

While the care-taking of a Biju had moved from one village to another The Uzumaki still knew everything there was to defending, redirecting, transferring, and sealing a Biju or any other Chakra Being. It is their history, their skill, and still ran deeply in their ties to their Shinobi skills. Which is why when the Third Uzukage, Uzumaki Arashi, felt the power of a Chakra Being, A Biju of unknown power, wash ashore on the islands northern shore his first act was to recall every active ninja for village defense.

The dense jungle would either hinder or redirect the Biju around the coast to their harbor. The first few hours were spent setting up defenses in the harbor and the northern wall, the most likely to be hit areas, and evacuate the civilians. When the Chakra Being stayed relatively to the north, only venturing south into the jungle trees a few kilometers before returning to the shore, The Uzukage redirected defenses to the water line and the high cliffs keeping them protected. Most likely the Biju would follow the water and appear in the sea. 

When the signature remained north, only moving side to side and staying in the same area for 48 hours the call was made to shift from defense and into redirection. It wasn’t often a Biju became confused or lost but once before they had redirected a Biju who’d been disoriented in a coastal storm back to the mainland. Uzushio hadn’t needed to employ this tactic since the Biju had been sealed within Jinchuriki but they had history and still up-kept lessons to draw from. The first order was a runner sent to Konoha with word of a sudden tenth Biju and the potential for massive damage to their infrastructure should the beast become agitated and storm the village. Help would be needed in the aftermath for Uzushio was a small village with limited resources to rebuild with. 

The signature moved further and further away from the first position they had sensed the Biju, slowly branching out closer to Uzushio. The village was anxious but not as worried as they could be. The pattern of movement was a scouting manoeuvre, a pattern of gradual movement, in order to map and regain a bearing without losing the starting position. More then likely the Biju was trying to find something familiar and would leave if given correct direction. 

There was no suitable host for the Biju currently, nor a seal that could be set up for the unknown signature in order to attempt one. The Kyuubi was a simple affair, the corrosive Chakra well documented and well known by the Uzumaki Seal Masters, and this new Biju was a true unknown potential. Their best chance was to redirect the Biju and send it towards an underpopulated area in order to deal with at a more opportune time. 

So, ten days after the sudden appearance of the unknown Biju, Uzukage Arashi called in a team. The three jounin were the best at containing and directing a water threat. Uzumaki Akira, Shimizu Kasumi, and Ayata Daichi were his students and the potential successors of the village, the strongest to counteract this threat. 

“You all know the threat we are facing, the consequences if this Biju reaches the village?” Arashi was standing at the window of his office which over looked the harbor. The sky was clear and bright, a beautiful day with calm waters, which would have seen the harbor covered in practicing students and genin. Instead the water was empty except for two groups of patrolling ANBU. 

“Yes, Uzukage-sama.” Akira was the one to answer, the leader of the team. The trademark wind Chakra tanto adorned his back, the only outward weapon on the team. Daichi stood to his left, readying sealing papers with the special ink unique to his own clan. The seals would create different effect even with the same seal done in different inks. An exploding tag could turn into a land mine with just a change in ink. Kasumi was standing to his right, checking her kunai and finger-less gloves. She was their ninjustu expert, specializing in her clans Water jutsu. She was capable of tsunamis and water spouts of deadly force, rivaling the reputation of the Second Hokage of Konoha. 

“Scout the threat, report if it is a known Biju that has reformed. There has been no word of a nation losing their Biju but none would admit to losing their greatest asset. Do not engage unless threat of loss of life is imminent. It is getting closer to the village borders and we need to direct it soon. Find out its reason for being here if possible. Dismissed.” Arashi had no time to waste, needing information to counteract the threat with minimal casualties. 

“Yes, Uzukage-sama!” The three saluted their leader before leaping from the office window and running to the high cliffs. They would head to the coast, follow it to the Chakra signature, then scout from the shadows on the movements of the Biju. 

The trip was uneventful, Akira tracking the signature while his comrades trailed behind and watched his back. Other then a few spots the coast of Whirlpool were high sheer cliffs dropping into a swirling sea. Once they found the signature they would climb the cliff and hide above the Chakra Being. It wasn’t until they were already cutting around a corner at full speed that Akira noticed that the signature was moving towards him much faster then a stationary target should be. 

“Holy kami!” Akira yelped when he suddenly ran straight into the Chakra signature, purple eyes meeting the slitted yellow of a giant snakes. With well honed instinct he sprung back off the beast and leaped towards his team mates who had cursed along side him. They had assumed the beast would be slowly making its way around, wading in the swirling water at a slow pace, not swimming along the top of the water like a water snake. 

The three jounin immediately went into a defensive formation as the snake reared up with a startled hiss. The brilliant red along its green and white scales spread into vibrate sunset colored wings which made the beast look must more intimidating and larger. 

“Orders? We were told not to engage!” Kasumi snarled, holding a kunai up and hands ready to create a wave of water to stall the large beast. While big, the snake was actually a little smaller then even boss summons. The Biju must have just reformed from Nature Chakra and was finding its bearings, stumbling upon Uzushio by pure luck. 

“Hold! We will distract it before retreating. We can’t lead it back to the village.” Akira cursed, holding up his tanto in a defensive position, ready to strike or dodge if the snake made a move. There was no known snake Biju and no Biju had wings except for the Nanabi, which had insect like wings. Nothing like the brilliant feathers and glinting gold in sunlight of the large wingspan in front of them.

The small scouting group stilled, almost holding their breath, waiting for the Biju to make its move. It was reared high, wings wide, only a small bit of tail keeping it above the water. Akira was just about to give the order to spread out and flank the still beast when the unexpected happened. The tail tip slowly sunk into the water and was dragged out by the current. An angry hiss was heard as the Biju lost control of its water walking and started floundering like a brand new academy student. 

The Uzumaki couldn’t stop his stunned gape watching the wings futilely try to lift the large body out of the water while wet, until the Biju gave up and flopped onto the surface of the water with a very obvious huff. Kasumi burst out laughing as the doe eyes the Biju was giving them, full body chuckles causing her to bend over holding her stomach. 

All sense of danger had been cut watching this being of pure Chakra struggle with a basic technique that was mastered by their children by the age of Eight. Akira refused to let down his guard while his team mates broke down into laughter behind him. The Biju was slowly struggling to bring its body back to the surface of the deep water, drifting back to shore with the tide. 

“We’ve never seen a new Biju before. It’s almost like a kid, all this power but no skill in it.” Daichi commented as he gathered himself, smile wide while the team watched the Biju reach the cliff and start climbing up. It was better at wall walking then water walking. 

“Don’t let your guard down, It is still a Biju. Don’t lose sight of it.” Akira glared at his amused teammates, trying to stifle his own smile, before leading the charge to follow the Biju up the cliff. The snake stopped at the top, curled up and fluttered it’s wings to shake the water off before settling in a loose coil with its wings spread. The direct sunlight wouldn’t take long to dry the feathers. 

The team kept their distance, watching the resting Biju, setting up a watching point in the tree line of the jungle. Daichi was quick to set up a few seals in case the area became a battle field, laying traps and deterrents to following them if they needed to retreat. Kasumi was watching the snake curiously, weapons put back and a small scroll out. She was painstakingly drawing the Biju for future reference, including the details of the wings and the symbol on the forehead. 

Akira sighed softly as the Biju seemed to settle in to rest, eyes closed and body loose. It didn’t seem hostile, nor did it seem aggressive. Looking back at his mistake the snake seemed to rear up in surprise, a motion to deter a threat more then make itself one. It had seemed more startled to see him then his team had been in running into the Biju. It had not expected to run into ninja. 

It was a good sign, a good chance the snake could be directed back to its usual hunting grounds away from Uzushio if it was new and lost. The question of a new Biju needed to be looked into, as well as finding a jinchuriki. The elemental nations won’t let a Biju roam freely for long and the other nations sealing practices were... questionable at best. If Uzushio could find a willing host, having a new Jinchuriki for the village since losing the Kyuubi could only be a boon. Plus, this Biju looked at least more manageable, along the scale close to the Ichibi then the Kuubi. There was a question if the wings counted as tails or if if only counted as One tail. 

The team waited and watched the Biju, needed to know its power and confirm the best course of action for deterring it. So far it could control Chakra in basic exercises and was on the small side, most likely still gathering power from the Nature Chakra. This was good news since they wouldn’t be facing a fully powered Biju. 

The scouting team stiffened when the Biju moved, the snake giving a soft yawn before tucking it’s dry wings in and curling tighter, head wedged under the coils. The cliff was still before Daichi burst out in laughter, clutching his sealing paper carefully. “Did... Did it just go to sleep?” 

Kasumi giggled and grabbed a new sheet, starting a new drawing of the resting Biju. “Looks like it. Must be tired after practicing water walking. No stamina.” The woman almost seemed to coo, looking over the large curled body with a soft eye. She had a soft spot for children, especially baby ninjas in training. It was too adorable seeing them practice basic skills with the seriousness of a mature ninja. 

Akira sighed again, slowly putting his Tanto away. There was no threat while the Biju rested and his team mates were being ridiculous again. It wasn’t often the Uzumaki of the team was the more mature one but Akira took being team leader seriously. “We will keep watch and see if it moves back to the north once it’s ready once more. It might keep its pattern of returning to a familiar area, a den or nest of some sort, and if we can find it then it will be simple to direct it into finding a new home until Uzushio can gather countermeasures.” 

A few hand signs with a bitten thumb and Akira summoned one of his birds. It was a common summon in Uzushio to have coastal birds, Akira held the Storm Petrel contract, and his were good for long distance messaging. He gave his summon the report for the Uzukage as well as Kasumi’s first drawing, requesting further orders. So far this scouting mission had become very unusual and Akira wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed. Nothing to do now but settle in and wait. 

.  
.  
.

Harry really should have expected the ninja to follow him up the cliff, which was so much easier then the rolling waves of the ocean, but he was still a bit surprised by their actions. Watching the sandy blonde male paint seals everywhere was something, Harry curiously trying to figure out what they would do, before zeroing in on the shortest one. The black haired woman was scribbling onto some sort of parchment or paper that she had unrolled, Harry recognizing the motions of someone drawing and not writing something down. The brown haired man with the sword was doing enough writing for that. 

A subtle flick of his forked tongue had him cataloging each of their scents. It wouldn’t be hard to follow them back to Uzushio, but the reaction from meeting them lead Harry to move cautiously. As a giant snake he would be more of a threat then an ally. It would be best to foster an uneasy trust first, a mutual respect, before attempting to communicate with Uzushio. 

Harry could already tell he would need to learn the language, the words they used to communicate leaning more towards Japanese then English. It would suck to learn another language but necessary, Harry couldn't afford a language barrier. 

His wings were dry after his accidental dip into the ocean, shaking off as much dry salt as possible, before curling himself up in a nice coil. He could tell the ninja were wary, the Swordsman sending a message off with a bird. At least some things were familiar, even if they didn’t use owls here and created their own messenger birds from some kind of jutsu. 

Harry didn’t need sleep, not like humans did, so he listened to the humans hiding in the trees while resting up. His body instinctively coaxed Nature Chakra to refill his reserves after his trip over the water, which hadn’t been much since his body was made from it, and used the time to think of what to do next. 

He hadn’t anticipated running into any humans, ninja or otherwise, until he had gotten this whole Chakra control thing dealt with and was able to create a human body. It was a stroke of luck that Uzushio had found him first, this would expedite a few things. So really the only course of action was to continue his Chakra exercises until he could change his image to a human one and learn the language, there was no helping it. Sighing softly he settled in for a few weeks, maybe even months, of trying to convince a ninja village he wasn’t a threat and only wanted to help. 

Harry was going to need all the Potter Luck he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, please leave a like or Comment! I'll try to update at lease once a week, most likely on weekends or mondays.


End file.
